Reasons
by writergirl89
Summary: Nick and Jess are dating. They also wanna have sex. But, Jess is making Nick wait. Which is driving him up a wall. Mild M.


**Title:** Reasons

**Author:** WriterGirl89

**Rating:** R

**Fandom:** New Girl

**POV:** Third-Person (Nick's)

**Pairing:** Nick/Jess

**Summary:** Nick and Jess are dating. They also wanna have sex. But, Jess is making Nick wait. Which is driving him insane.

**Author's Note:** I'm baack! And who's missed me? Nobody? Okay! I just re-watched the 'Naked' episode with my mom (whom I've gotten into the show) and had this idea. Title is another tune by She Wants Revenge. Again, listen to it. You won't regret it! ;)

**Disclaimer:** Own nothing. Not a thing. Except maybe the concept that these two should be doing it sooner rather than later.

….

They're in the kitchen after a great dinner and movie, making out madly and Jess's lovely legs are wrapped around his waist, causing him to groan deeply as she grinds against his groin with surprising enthusiasm from her perch on the kitchen counter where he has placed her, his own hands on her hips and tugging her forward onto his erection, the action making them both moan.

"Nick." She breathes his name _that way_ that makes his pants tighten as the appendage confined there grows stiffer.

"Mmm." He murmurs, making his way down her swan-like neck and then lower still, nipping at her collarbone with blunt teeth, surprising himself this time.

She's wearing a red dress tonight. It's an unbelievably flattering shade of red against her alabaster skin and the white poka dots scattered everywhere on the garment remind him of wrapping paper.

"This _fucking_ dress…" He grunts heatedly into the now pinker flesh he marked as his, rubbing at her breasts with urgency as she moans then gasps as he cups her there. "… It's like I'm unwrapping a Birthday gift."

"Thank you." She responds breathlessly, slender fingers tunneling into his hair to tug him back up again and to her rosy, eager lips again.

Their tongues tangle passionately, the sweet taste of her and the heat in which she is infusinf into his being making him groan again as his calloused hands run up her bare thighs, eventually ending up under her red dress.

And that is when she freezes. Stops completely.

It takes him a few seconds to catch on to that fact and it prompts her to grab his attention. "Nick." He kisses his way around her chest. "Nick." He groans against her skin, knowing by the tone of her voice what's coming but, not ready to stop any time soon and works harder still to change her mind, using his tongue on her tempting throat.

It works a little bit because she moans in that _way_ again. "_Ah_... Oh, God... NICK!"

This time he can't ignore her and grunts, pulling away from her and turning his back, keeling over to catch his breath.

He ignores her plea as she calls him back, beelining to his bedroom and then slamming the door behind him once he's there.

He knows he's being an ass and that she has her reasons for making him wait but, this is starting to get fustrating.

It starts on New Year's Eve. She's happily back to herself again after the whole Paul fiasco and she also wrangles the guys into throwing a little party for the beginning of a new year.

They do and Nick invites a few regular patrons from the bar to the party and it seems like a good fun time.

Jess drinks a little more than she normally would but, she's still Jess and even when she's not trying to, she still paces herself.

When the clock strikes Midnight, he's surprised when familiar hands come upon his face and the next thing he knows two pairs of soft lips are on his, pressing just as softly onto his own lips.

It's a good kiss. Soft. Gentle. Sweet. And he just knows who it is before it ends as quickly as it starts and when he pulls back and opends his eyes slowly, sure enough, there's Jess, starry-eyed and beautiful.

He doesn't get a chance to say anything before she gives a sexy/shy smile, blushes a little and walks away, leaving him standing there, speechless.

Nick remembers that later that night after everyone had gone home and their tow other roommates went to bed, being in the kitchen and picking up the mess of their guests, Jess joining him to help in uncharacteristic silence, dumping plastic plates and cups into garbage bags.

He wants to say something. Anything. He wants to talk about the kiss.

He remembers turning his back, putting something in the fridge and turning back around, only to be pushed back into the fridge door and those now familiar pair of lips latching onto his, this time in almost shocking fervor.

Her tongue is suddenly down his throat and he reacts with equal passion, tasting some alcohol tanging the sweetness on her breath.

Things escalate from there and she confesses to liking him. A lot. Even while she was with Paul and he feels elation and relief, telling her his own feelings in return.

They start dating shortly therafter. She makes it clear she likes to take things slow and he's okay with it.

At first.

See, half the time he wants and adores her because well... she's _Jess_. She's goofily funny, infectiously bubbly, and sweet without being saccharine.

And other times (most times) he just wants her. Very badly.

Times like now.

They have been going out for almost thee weeks and still nothing. Every time they would get close, she'd put a stop to it. Tell him she isn't ready.

He's ready. Beyond ready, actually.

That and his feelings for her are soo strong that it's making him crazy for her.

15 minutes pass before he hears a timid knock on his door and he knows it's her before her head peaks out and the rest of her follows, an apologetic look on her face.

She joins him in bed and tells him she's sorry. That after Sencer and Paul, she's feeling even more unsure about herself and feels she won't be enough for him.

He assures her she most definitely is. That she has nothing to worry about and that he'll wait as long as she wants him to.

She looks close to crying and suddenly she's kissing him passionately and he wastes no time responding.

They fall into bed, tangled together and this time, she doesn't stop him when he goes to undress her, arching into his hands as they caress her bare skin as it is revealed to his hungry gaze.

More clothing is removed and they merge together in an intimate knot, the final act of joining making them both moan out loud and as he thrusts aginst her, she gasps in delight, then cries out as everything grows frantic and fast between them to the where she understands just how much he's been wanting this. Waiting for it.

She tightens around him wonderfully and he knows she's close.

They both cry out hoarsely as they climax together before he collapses on top of her, breathing heavily then rolling over on his back and taking her with him as she snuggles on his chest.

He looks down at her smiling, thinking of how unbelievably lucky he's become in the last 5 months.

_Who woulda thought?_

...

**A/N: Hope you liked! Reviews! Remember them, people!**


End file.
